


Getting Dirty In The Prefects Bath

by red_jacobson



Category: Future History - Robert A. Heinlein, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU after Halloween 81, Anal, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Femme-cest, Hogwarts at 13, Multi, Oral, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: A story I started working on years ago, but never posted here.    Goes Extremely AU after Voldemort's Fall on Halloween 1981   The crossover with RAH's work will appear in subsequent chapters.This is basically the story of a Happy Harry and his life.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Astoria Greengrass, Harry Potter/Cho Chang, Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Lavender Brown, Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter/Multi, Harry Potter/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter/Padma Patil, Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Parvati Patil, Harry Potter/Susan Bones/Hannah Abbott, Harry Potter/Tracey Davis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Luna's 16th Birthday

SERIES TITLE: Getting Dirty In The Prefect's Bath  
STORY TITLE: Luna's 16th Birthday  
PART: 01 of 01  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Ao3, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Harry and his ladies having fun   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Harem/Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Luna/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,852>  
SPOILERS: Goes Extremely AU Just after Voldemort's first fall. The story starts After the Yule Ball During the Tri-Wizard Tournament  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and, depending on the story, possible Patil-cest. There isn't any planned bashing in this story. Also, I'm going with a Good Dumbledore in this story.   
ADDITIONAL WARNING: There is a great deal of background info in this story, but it's necessary to let the reader just what has changed in the Potter-Verse. Future stories will be far less info-dumping (if that's even a word GRIN) as the background is set in this story. Also, I realize that Albus and Minerva are OOC in the beginning of the story, but I had them dress like that for amusement value (well, it amused me at least! )  
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: To Avoid the Under age Sex issue, Hogwarts students start the September 1st after their 13th Birthday, between 11 and 13 Muggleborn and Raised students attend a classes in Magical Culture and traditions – The pureblood and wizard raised assist the teachers in teaching the others. this is a new course within the last 10 years, since Voldemort's first fall. 

Chapter One

The Yule Ball was winding down, the Champions and their dates had already departed for the evening. The Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress were relaxing in Albus' office, music playing softly in the background. Any students or junior staff members who saw the two of them would have been shocked senseless at the sight of their revered, and venerable Headmaster relaxing with a Brandy Snifter in one hand, with his beard tossed carelessly over his shoulder, while dressed in muggle dungarees and a Rolling Stones 'Tongue” tank-top. 

Even more shocking was his Deputy, Minerva McGonagall, who, despite being in her 70's, had the body of a woman in her early 30's, dressed in sweatpants and a tie-dyed T-Shirt with multi-colored dancing bears moving around on it. Minerva had a Snifter of her own, and she sipped happily at the potent liquor, sitting back with a sigh. “So, Albus, what is Mister Potter up to now?”

Albus chortled happily, as he glanced at a worn parchment on his desk. “Well, it seems that he and Miss Lovegood are in the Prefect's Bath, celebrating her 16th Birthday. And it seems that several of his other ladies are joining in the festivities. Oh ho! This is interesting!”

Minerva waited impatiently for him to continue, before reaching across the desk and swatting him on the side of the head. “I am waiting Albus, just what is so interesting?”

“I'm sorry, my dear, I was just a bit surprised. It seems that a new member will be joining Harry and his ladies this evening. I just saw the Beauxbatons Champion being escorted by Miss Padma Patil into the Bath, joining Miss Bones, Miss Abbott and Miss Davies, along with Mister Potter and Miss Lovegood. I wonder where the rest of the ladies are? Let's see,” Tapping the parchment with his wand, he muttered, “Show Me Potter Ladies” and the several spots on the parchment glowed softly. 

“Hmm, it appears that the rest of his ladies are all in their dorms, although it looks like your lionesses are having a bit of a private party in the 4th year girls room. I see Miss Granger, Miss Bell, the other Miss Patil and Miss Brown seem to be doing some overlapping on the map. Miss Chang and Miss Turpin are in the Ravenclaw dorms, and Miss Parkinson and the Greengrass sisters are in the Slytherin Dorm.”

Minerva smiled fondly, “Well, Alistair has been singing about uniting the houses for the last years, it seems that Mister Potter had taken it to heart. I admit, it does my heart good to see him happy, especially considering what his childhood could have been like,” She finished, her smile dropping and glaring at Albus. 

Albus blushed, “Yes, well, that incident brought home that I am just as capable of making mistakes as anyone else, and, honestly, Harry isn't the only one who benefited from the lesson, but I'm glad that Harry wasn't left with those people any longer than he was. As it was, six months is far more than enough time, and he was much happier growing up with the Diggory's, although I understand Cedric was a little annoyed at his 'little brother' last summer when Miss Chang was chosen to join Harry and his ladies instead of dating him. But it seems that having Harry set him up with Miss Tonks worked out quite well.”

Minerva snickered, “Yes, I believe so, although the look on Cedric's face when Sirius gave him the Shovel speech was priceless.” Growing serious she said, “Speaking of Sirius, was that another one of your mistakes?”

“Yes, I was so caught up in mourning James and Lily I completely ignored my own instincts about Peter, and just accepted the common wisdom. I wronged him terribly, but fortunately he doesn't hate me, and he and Remus doted on Harry after he was released. It's terrible what happened to the Weasley family when we finally discovered where Peter was hiding, but at least we know he didn't escape that explosion! Ronald would have been in Harry's year I believe, and young Ginevra a year behind him.” He shook his head, “I remember how excited Arthur and Molly were at having a girl born to the Weasley Family after so long. Such a waste, the whole family destroyed like that!”

Raising his glass, he said quietly, “To Absent Friends” which was echoed by Minerva, and they took a sip. Leaning back in his chair, he said, “While we are the subject of mistakes, I'd like to thank you for preventing me from making a huge one three years ago. I was on the verge of agreeing to Nicolas' request to hide the stone here while he was upgrading his wards, but you talked me out of it. Although upgrading the wards around the school in preparation for storing the stone did have one wonderful side effect. The anti-possession ward captured and destroyed Tom's wraith quite easily, and we were able to save Quirinus, and he has turned out to be an excellent instructor in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and with Tom's destruction, the curse on the position seems to have been broken, as he is in his fourth consecutive year of teaching the course.”

“I just wish you had as good luck with Potions Instructors, after Horace retired, it's been impossible to get one that lasts. Ever since you hired, what was his name again, oh yes, Severus Snape, none of the instructors has lasted more than 2 years. Honestly Albus, what were you thinking of, hiring that man to teach? Granted, he is an excellent Potions Master, but I've fought Dementors with more people skills!”

“Not one of my better hiring choices, I admit, but fortunately I was able to reverse that decision before any lasting damage was done. Watching his first lesson while disillusioned in the back of the classroom was certainly eye opening. He was gone that night!” 

Albus chuckled, “Did I tell you I actually got an Owl from him a few months ago? He's been working in Potions Research for the past several years, in fact, he's the one who discovered the potions treatment that cured the Longbottoms, but, anyway, he just wanted to thank me for firing him! He admitted that he was quite possibly the worst possible person to try instructing 13 year old children, and he was much happier with his life now. The most amusing part of the letter is that he has become friends with Sirius and Remus, and is working on a potion that will help werewolves keep their minds when they transform.”

“That would certainly be helpful, it might even quiet some of the more vocal members of the lunatic fringe like that Umbridge woman and her group. But, as amusing as this trip down memory lane has been, I want to make sure about Mister Potter. We've all turned a blind eye to him having sex with his bonded, although it goes against every rule in the Hogwarts rule book. I know that you have said that his activities are a magical necessity, and allowed him his activities, not to mention the ceremonies tomorrow, but, my responsibility to the other students requires me to ask, just how certain are you?”

“As certain as I can be of anything in this lifetime, Minerva. If you recall, the day that Tom was destroyed, I had to leave for a few hours? I had been called to the Diggory residence, where Harry had experienced a seizure of some sort. What had actually happened was, the night that Tom was vanquished, he had formed some sort of a connection to the curse scar on Harry's forehead. When the wards destroyed the wraith, they severed the connection as well. And it seemed that the Wraith had been leaching Harry's magical power to stay alive, and, once that connection was destroyed, all the magic that Tom had been stealing returned at once, and Harry's core had to expand to contain it. To cut an even longer story short, when the healer did a check on Harry's MMI, he scored over 900!”

At Minerva's gasp, he nodded, “Exactly, my score in my prime was 198, and Harry hasn't come anywhere near his prime yet. Now do you understand why I am allowing Mister Potter his Harem?”

“My goodness yes, Albus! He would completely overwhelm any 5 girls he was with, and it would destroy their personalities entirely. It's good that he has a strong a moral character as he does, can you imagine if someone like that Malfoy boy was in Harry's situation? Of course, young Mister Malfoy has quieted down a great deal since his father was put in Azkaban for 100 years for planting that cursed diary on Miss Lovegood. He's probably still regretting getting the niece of the Minister For Magic petrified. And, considering that they threw Bellatrix back into the cell right next to his after her escape last year, I'm sure he doesn't enjoy listening to her madness. At least she won't be escaping again, after Harry took off her left leg when she attacked him. Anyway, it's getting late, and I need some rest, I'm not as young as I once was. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day, the Hand-fasting Ceremony starts at 4 o'clock, so I'm expecting the guests to start arriving by 2 and want to have everything ready.” 

With a wave, Albus watched his Deputy and friend walk out the door. Glancing at his watch, he was surprised to see it was already past midnight, and he needed to get some sleep as well. He knew he was going to be tired tomorrow, and he was only doing three of the bondings, Amelia was doing three, and Augusta Longbottom, wearing her “Chief Witch” hat would be doing the last three. At least the other bondings were taken care of earlier, he didn't relish the thought of doing all of the ceremonies in one day! He was glad he had taken the time to sit down with Amos and Audrey so they could explain to Harry all of the Line Continuation Contracts that he fell heir to. 

He still laughed when he remembered the gob smacked look on Harry's face before he stood up and walked over the wall and started pounding his head against it. He calmed down quickly enough, although at 15, not quite 16, it had to be quite a shock. Fortunately the Goblin Ritual helped with a lot of his concerns. Of course, the fact that the ritual also uncovered three marriage contracts just added to the concerns. That the contracts were with girls he was already friends with did make them more palatable.

Stretching, he quieted the music, and, grabbing one last lemon drop, he made his own way to bed, wondering just what Harry was up to.

GDITPB & GDITPB & GDITPB

The Prefects Bath  
Two Hours Earlier

The door to the bathroom burst open, startling the three girls who were soaking in the tub, making them stop their three way snogging session. They relaxed as they saw it just Harry and Luna making their entrance, locked in a heated embrace. That was no surprise as they all knew how much Luna had been looking forward to this evening, not just the Ball, but the private birthday celebration after wards. 

Susan smiled at Hannah and Tracy, “I guess Luna couldn't wait to get started. At least we waited to get inside before jumping Harry.” 

Tracy laughed softly, “She still doing better than Astoria, she's still got her clothes on, 'Stori had his trousers around his ankles and she was riding him as they came through the door. I laughed my arse off when he tripped coming in and landed on his arse, 'Stori didn't even slow down, just kept riding him all the way to the floor.” 

Hannah giggled, releasing Tracy's nipple from her mouth, “I wish I had seen that, but Astoria has always been a horny little minx, even more than Daphne, and Daph has worn me out a couple of times.”

The three of them turned around to watch Harry with Luna, smiling as their friend finally got what she had been waiting for. Susan was especially happy, since she and Luna had been playmates when they were younger, and were still very good friends. In fact, it was Luna's friendship with her and Hannah that led the blonde to being sorted into Hufflepuff. At first, Susan and Hannah had been thrilled that their friend was in their house, but it soon became obvious that something was very wrong, and she wouldn't tell them what it was so they could help. Of course, when the story of that blasted diary came out at the end of the year, everything made sense, and she and Hannah did their best to help their friend cope. At least, Hannah did, Susan was still petrified for a couple of days after Harry had carried Luna out of the Chamber with the help of the Headmaster's Phoenix. 

As much as she and Hannah tried to help, it took her Parents getting her help from a mind-healer, and Harry spending almost every day with her that helped Luna the most. Neither she or Harry ever said what they talked about, but the two of them were as close as two people their age could be by the end of it. The two of them were dating by the end of summer, and, from what Luna told them in giggling after 'cuddle' talk, that aspect was going wonderfully, except that Harry refused to take the last step with her until she was 16. She understood why he was so insistent on waiting, the repercussions would be severe if they didn't, but that didn't prevent Luna from getting extremely frustrated. She and Hannah ended up practicing transfiguration on a few different things until Luna broke down and talked with her mother over Winter Break that year, and she came back to school with several different 'friends' in her trunk. Naturally, this lead to several more giggly sessions as the three girls had to try every one of them out! 

Things got tense at the end of the school year, which ended with her standing with Harry and Luna as they faced down Bellatrix Lestrange That confrontation still gave her the occasional nightmares, but that ended well, for them anyway. She doubted Bellatrix was that pleased with the outcome. 

A low moan brought Susan back from memory lane and she focused on the scene in front of her. Luna was laying on a pile of towels on the floor, stark naked with Harry's face between her thighs. Luna's head was moving from side to side and she was moaning in obvious enjoyment. The sound of Luna's moans changed slightly, and Susan grinned at Hannah, both of them were quite familiar with what that sound meant! Hannah got a wicked smirk and called out, “Oi! Harry, stick your finger up her bum, she loves that!” Susan had to bite her hand to hold back the giggles as Harry took her advice, then jerked back as Luna shrieked and squirted all over his face! Harry looked over at the three of them with a mock glare on his face before grinning and tossing them a wink as he moved up Luna's body and kissing her tenderly. 

He murmured something they couldn't hear, but Luna nodded eagerly and Harry lifted himself onto his knees and grabbed his holly wand. Pointing at his crotch, he quickly cast a spell, and then turned his wand on Luna and placed it between her legs. Susan couldn't tell what spells he used, but assumed he had cast a contraceptive spell on himself, since he did that every time he was with her. Then she remembered him casting a spell on her the first time the two of them were together, and realized it was a localized muscle relaxant, so his size wouldn't hurt her. She heard Tracy whisper, “As considerate as ever, Harry. It's no wonder we all fell in love with you!” Susan and Hannah reached over and squeezed her hands in agreement, before turning back to watch.

Tracy laughed as Luna growled out, “Harry, we will have plenty of time to make love later! Right now, I just want you to fuck my pussy like you own it! I've been waiting for this for years, and I refuse to wait any longerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!” Her words turned into a moan as Harry put her ankles over his shoulders and slammed his length into her, pounding her into the floor. Her moans turned quickly into cries of pleasure as she started moving against him, urging him on, “That's it Harry! Treat me like your whore! I'm your whore, and always will be! Whenever you want me, however you want me, I'm there!” 

GDITPB & GDITPB & GDITPB

The girls couldn't see exactly what Harry did then, but Luna must have liked it, because she groaned in pleasure before her body arched up off the floor and she started babbling incoherently before falling back to the floor and sighing happily. Harry slowed the pace for a few seconds, until she started moving against him again, a blissful look on her face. Tracy heard Hannah giggle, “Luna's gone to her happy place, she probably won't lose that smile for days!”

Tracy grinned at the look on Luna's face, before the smile turned slightly sad as Luna was practically glowing with happiness. Luna was lucky, Tracy thought, she already loved Harry before tying herself to him this way. Tracy and most of the others weren't that fortunate, just getting a summons from Gringotts early in August, and being told, along with their parents, that magic had chosen her to be part of a harem! Of course, they didn't put it that way, and being chosen because of her personal and magical compatibility with Harry meant that she would have a good shot at being happy, but it would have been nice to have a choice. It also helped that she was chosen to be Lady Black, one of the oldest pureblood families in the Wizarding World, but she was still upset to have her life change so abruptly. She had ambitions of her own, and they didn't include being a trophy wife and having to immerse herself in 'Society' as her mother put it. 

Almost all of her concerns were put to rest though a couple of weeks later. On her 16th birthday, she and Harry spent the day together, and she found out that Harry had absolutely no interest in preventing her from achieving her ambitions, and pointed out that the Black name, as well as the Potter name could actually help her in many ways. She was much happier by the end of the day, and the two of them made love to seal the binding. Tracy was aware that it was required to complete the bond, but she was frankly expecting a disappointing fumbling that left her hurt and dissatisfied, instead, Harry was a consummate lover, and brought her to climax with his fingers and mouth several times before he entered her for the first time. His stamina impressed her, especially considering what she had heard about teenage boys in the dorms, but he never seemed to flag, and by the time he finally came, had taken her over the edge so many times she lost count. She still couldn't believe how wanton she was that night, asking him to bugger her! Once again he surprised her, making it a very pleasurable experience that she enjoyed a great deal, and it only got better every other time they got together. 

Looking back, Tracy realized that it was that night which started the process of her falling in love with her Husband to be, and she was a lot happier than she ever expected to be. In talking to her sister wives, all of them had very similar stories to tell. And they were amused to realize that each of them had asked Harry to bugger them the first time they were together. They decided that Harry didn't consciously cause them to ask, but his magic, combined with the fact that the ritual determined they would be sexually compatible, and the fact that he really enjoyed it, caused them to act outside of the normal fashion. They all agreed that if Harry had been doing it deliberately, or even been aware that he was causing it, it would have been different, and they would have been very angry, but, as it was, they just went along with it, and found they enjoyed themselves.

Tracy was pulled from her memories by the sounds of Luna and Harry getting ready to cum. She was quite familiar with what Harry sounded like, and was looking forward to getting to know Luna's moans as well. Luna's moans soon became recognizable as words, as she said, “In my arse Harry, I want you to fuck me in my whore arse!” 

Tracy gasped as Harry pulled out and flipped Luna over onto her belly. The blonde raised her hips up and reached back, holding herself open for him. She watched as Harry put the tip of his wand at Luna's rosebud and muttered a spell. “She's going to be sore in the morning, getting him worked up like that and begging him to pound her arse!” Susan grinned and said, “You'd be surprised, she's had tonight planned for a long time, and she's had Hannah and I using one of her toys on her arse most every night, so she could be ready for this.” Hannah nodded as well, before adding “I wonder if Luna's gonna stick with the rest of the plan, though? If she does, she's really going to shock him!” At Tracy's questioning look, Hannah continued, “She's been practicing deep throating for the last few weeks, and she's going to blow his mind!” Tracy raised her eyebrow, “Ambitious, isn't she? I think Cho is the only one of us who really has that down.” Hannah nodded, “She's been practicing with the dildos her mum sent her in the beginning of the year. She's gotten really good at it.” 

Tracy shook her head at the idea of asking her mother for tips on pleasing her man. She would probably have fainted at the very idea of her daughter enjoying sex. She didn't know how her mother managed to get through school, unless she really just preferred a witches company and didn't want Tracy to know it. She did seem to spend more time with Tracy's “Aunts” than she did with her father. Oh well, that was mother, Tracy had her own life to live, and that definitely included pleasing her man! The fact that he made sure she got just as much pleasure as he did was just an added benefit. 

Turning back to Harry and Luna, she watched as Harry pushed into the blonde's arse, and she could see that Susan wasn't kidding, Luna was taking all of Harry without a grimace, just a smile on her face. Tracy was pulled from her watching when she felt her own cheeks being spread and a tongue teasing her own arse. She didn't get a chance to say anything, because Susan was kneeling down in the water and had her tongue licking her pussy. Grinning wickedly, Susan stopped what she was doing and said, “You were looking way too serious, and tonight isn't for serious, it's for fun and getting ready to welcome our new sister into the family. You can think deep thoughts in the morning before we get ready for our Hand-fasting!” And she went back to what she was doing. Tracy chuckled, “Never would have thought great sex would be one of my lasting memories of Hogwarts, gotta love Helga's Gift. Ooooooooooh!” Just then, Susan's tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot, and thoughts left her for a while.

GDITPB & GDITPB & GDITPB

Luna moaned in pleasure as her Master, her Harry, slammed his beautiful cock into her arse. She was finally coming back to her senses after the powerful orgasms she had earlier, and pushed back against him, driving him even deeper into her. She was glad he hadn't been shocked when she begged him to treat her like his whore, even though she didn't think he would react badly. She usually kept that part of herself completely hidden, even from Hannah and Susan, but she had read enough of her mothers books to understand just how submissive she could be. She was glad that she could trust Harry enough not to abuse her. From the moment she woke up in the Chamber after Harry had destroyed Tom's artifact, she was his. He had been her friend for years, and rescuing her had just made those feelings stronger. She hadn't been kidding when she told Harry she wanted him to take her down in the Chamber, she would have given him anything at that moment, and the feeling just grew stronger that Summer when he spent so much time helping her heal. She finally felt complete, now that she was able to give Harry what she had wanted to for so long! 

She turned her head toward the bath when she heard Tracy squealing, and she grinned at the blissful look on the girls face. Since Hannah and Susan weren't visible, she imagined they were doing their favorite trick and double teaming their wife. She had experienced the treatment many times in the past, and knew just how good Tracy was feeling. She was glad Tracy had been chosen to be here for her birthday celebration, because she really didn't know the girl that well, because of being in different houses, but was looking forward to getting to know her tonight. 

GDITPB & GDITPB & GDITPB

Harry slowed his thrusts as he felt himself nearing the edge. He wanted to make this last for Luna, knowing she had dreamed of their first time together, and he wanted to make it a night she would dream about for years to come. He knew he always surprised his ladies with his staying power and how well he could read them, and he always let them think it was because of his magic. This summer they would find out the truth, that his very first tutor in the ways of women had been an accomplished Occlumens, and had taught him the discipline needed to control both his mind and his body, and, as a side benefit, could read his partners desires like he was reading the Quibbler. Once she was satisfied that he had learned all she could teach him, she brought several of her friends over for advanced lessons. He spent the weekend with his tutor and four Veela, and managed to wear them out! A memory of that weekend would be enough to fuel his Patronus for years to come!

He could feel that Luna was getting tired, and more than a little overwhelmed by the pleasure, so he pulled out of her arse and growled, “Alright my little whore, get on your knees, it's time for you to finish me off!” He kept his grin from showing as Luna quickly climbed to her knees and put her hands behind her back. “Does my little whore want to be bound while she serves me? I can give her that.” And he gestured with his wand and ropes twisted around her wrists and elbows, binding them together. Setting down his wand, he grabbed Luna's hair and tugged, opening her mouth and pulling her forward. He was glad that the stretching and lubricating spell his tutor had taught him also completely cleaned the hole out, because Luna quickly had him inside her mouth and was sucking him eagerly. Tightening his grip on her hair, Harry held her in place as he started pumping into her mouth, smirking at the devotion in his newest bonded eyes. He enjoyed her sucking for a few minutes until the pressure started to build again, and he released his hold on her, not wanting Luna to choke. 

She managed to surprise him then, because as soon as she was free, she moved forward and tilted her head back, and managed to slide his entire length into her throat! Harry blinked in surprise as Luna did something only one of his other bonded had been able to, and Cho couldn't manage it very often. Just the fact she was able to do it surprised him enough to cause a break in his concentration, and before he could get control back, Luna started swallowing, and his tightly held control fell apart and he finally surrendered to the release he had denied himself for the past few hours. 

GDITPB & GDITPB & GDITPB

Luna's eyes widened in surprise as she felt him swell in her mouth and started swallowing in earnest as her mouth and throat were flooded by his seed. It seemed to last forever, but was probably under a minute before the pressure eased and he pulled back out of her mouth. She was surprised to find him still mostly erect after that, but smiled because it meant good things for their future play times, just not, she hoped, right then. When she finished swallowing what was left, Harry helped her to her feet, cast a quick mouth cleaning charm on her, and kissed her passionately. When breath was becoming an issue, Harry broke the kiss, and smiled down at her, whispering “Wow!” Then he opened his mouth to say something else, but shook his head and smiled at her, “No, I think wow just about covers it. That was amazing love! I hope it was worth the wait.” 

She hugged him tightly, and nodded, “Everything I dreamed of, but maybe next time you can tie me up for the whole thing? I think I came just from you tying my hands behind my back.” He chuckled and said, “I think we can arrange that, but, for now, let's get you into the shower and clean up so you can soak in the tub with your friends while we wait for Padma and Fleur to arrive.”

Luna nodded as he helped her into the shower and she got rinsed off, before carrying her into the tub where the other three girls were cuddling with satisfied smiles on their faces. The had just settled in when the door opened, and Padma and Fleur came in, and stripped off their robes, showing they were naked underneath. Padma said, “Sorry we are so late, but it seems somebody” with a look of amused exasperation at Fleur, “Decided she was too turned on to wait, and insisted in dragging me into an empty classroom for some 'stress relief' and it lasted longer than planned.” 

Fleur smiled innocently at them, “But of courze, it would not do for me not to be able to control myself when I got here, non? And, 'owever much she protest, Precious Padma enjoyed it too.” Padma's blush against her darkened skin just made the others laugh as they welcomed them into the tub.

GDITPB & GDITPB & GDITPB

Elsewhere

“Honestly Harry! You have all of us, do you really have to watch your other self whenever he brings a new girl into the family?”

“Not usually, Hermione, but you know I've got a special interest in Luna, since we put almost as much effort into helping her as we did the other Harry. By making it so her mother never died, Xeno never went off the deep end with his creatures and Luna didn't have to retreat into a fantasy world to get through life. It took a long time before our Luna was as comfortable in her skin as this one is. And I can't believe, as much as we know about Albus and Minerva, it still took 6 months before finally checked on little Harry, and Sirius. Although losing the entire Weasley family was a terrible thing, we had no way of knowing that was going to happen when they tracked Peter down. But, you're right, we've got almost all the pieces in place, just a couple of more things to do and we can go on with our lives. It's going to be nearly 30 years before we have to monitor the situation full time again. But, before we leave, I've still got a promise to keep, and it's about time I do so.”

“Oh?”

“I think it's about time Narcissa became a Widow. She really wants to join the family, but can't as long as she is still married to Lucius. It wont be difficult, just controlling one Dementor. And I'll see if I can't finally remove Bellatrix as well. Even with just one leg, she's still dangerous.”

“Fair enough, but, that actually wasn't why I came to get you, it's James' birthday, and his party is about to start, but he wants his Daddy there, along with all of his mummies.”

“Lead on, my Love, Lead on.”

End Part One


	2. Surprises and Lessons

SERIES TITLE: Getting Dirty In The Prefect's Bath  
STORY TITLE: Surprises and Lessons  
PART: 01 of 01  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Ao3, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Harry and his ladies having fun   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Harem/Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 6,789  
SPOILERS: Goes Extremely AU Just after Voldemort's first fall.   
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and, depending on the story, possible Patil-cest. There isn't any planned bashing in this story. Also, I'm going with a Good Dumbledore in this story.   
CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE DEPARTMENT: I am using an idea from Zarkham's “Harry Potter and the Rejected Path” in this chapter, those of you who are familiar with the story will no doubt recognize it. The idea is used by permission.

Elsewhere

“Allo Luna, Ma Soeur, what are you watching now?”

Luna turned to the speaker and smiled as Fleur sat down beside her. “Hello Sister, I'm watching Harry when he was younger, Albus and Sirius are about to tell him about the contracts, and I love seeing Harry flustered! Our Harry never seems to get flustered anymore, and it's fun to watch, isn't it?”

The beautiful Veela nodded, and tapped the table for a bowl of popcorn and a glass of wine to enjoy the show. Passing the popcorn to Luna, she sat back and focused on the view-screen.

The Diggory Home  
July 30th, 1996

Harry and Cedric were doing seeker drills in the field behind the Diggory home when a burst of sparks from below caught their attention. Cedric glanced down and recognized Sirius Black standing beside the Headmaster and called over to his brother, “It's for you, I never get important visitors like that!”   
Harry grinned and tossed him a two fingered salute as he guided his Firebolt to the ground and greeted his Godfather and the man who treated him like he was his grandson.

“Hey pup, lookin' good up there, the other houses wont stand a chance next year!”

Harry raised his eyebrow, “Were you implying they had a chance before I got the broom Padfoot? Thanks for the broom by the way, she handles beautifully.”

Turning to the other visitor, Harry bowed slightly before straightening and speaking, “Good Afternoon Headmaster, how are you this afternoon Sir?” He asked, showing manners that would make Augusta Longbottom nod in approval.

“I am doing quite well, Mister Potter. I apologize for interrupting your flying, but Sirius and I have something fairly serious business to discuss with you. Your parents are in the family room if you would join us there?”

“Certainly, but do you mind if I get cleaned up and changed first? It won't take more than a few minutes.” 

“Not at all, the business is important but not life threatening, take your time to get cleaned up.” Albus said, smiling.

It was closer to 15 minutes later when Harry appeared in the family room. He paused at the doorway and observed the only parents he'd ever known laughing as Sirius finished telling some outlandish story. Even Professor Dumbledore looked like he was chuckling into his beard. Knocking on the door jam, Amos looked up and waved Harry into the room. When Harry took a seat, Albus turned to him and said, “I know you are wondering why we asked to speak to you Harry, and, again, I apologize for interrupting your time with your brother, but some very surprising information was revealed this morning, and your parents have asked Sirius and I to come here so we can discuss it.”

'Okay, that tells me less than nothing!' Harry thought, as he, hopefully patiently, waited for the older man to get to the point. He must not have been as good at hiding his emotions as he thought, because Dumbledore chuckled and said, “Ah, the impatience of youth, I'd almost forgotten.”

Growing serious, he said, “I'm sure you are aware that your birth parents were active in the fight against Voldemort before you were born, correct? Well, your parents were members of an organization I led, and there were several families that were in danger of dying out. You remember the part of the Wizarding Culture and Traditions course that covered Line Continuation Contracts, do you not?”

Harry nodded, “Yes, I do, I remember spending several sessions discussing it with Hermione and Justin, helping them understand why they were necessary.” He paused for a second, his eyes widening, “Wait! Are you telling me that I've got one of those contracts hanging over my head?”

“Alas, young Harry, not just one Line Continuation Contract, you see, your parents had a great many friends, and many of them were the last of their line...” He was interrupted before going any further, 

“Pardon me Headmaster, but, just how many wives am I supposed to have?” Harry asked, his voice raising with each word.

“Well, you see, Harry, that, nobody really thought it would get as bad as it...” Dumbledore trailed off as he saw a wand tip, glowing fiercely, at the tip of his nose. His eyes, not twinkling at all followed the wand to Harry's hand, holding the holly wand firmly. “Yes, well, that is to say, Fifteen! You have Fifteen contracts that will activate on your 16th Birthday!”

Cedric had just secured his broom in the shed and opened the back door when he heard the sound of hysterical laughter coming from the family room. Deciding he really didn't want to know, he took the back stairs to his bedroom and quietly got cleaned up and changed his clothes. When he opened his bedroom door and stuck his head out, the laughter had stopped, and he heard voices talking quietly. Heading down the stairs, he paused at the entrance to the family room, and saw his father notice him, and wave him in. Sitting down beside his father, Cedric started to ask a question, but Amos shook his head to silence him, and gestured to Harry. When Cedric turned his head, his jaw dropped in shock, he had never seen his normally happy go lucky brother looking so stunned. His mother had her arms around him comforting him, but he barely seemed to notice. Cedric relaxed slightly as he saw Harry close his eyes and lean his head back, the classic sign that he was working on a problem in his head. Relieved that his brother was back to normal Cedric leaned back into the couch to watch the show. All of the adults in the room were familiar enough with Harry to recognize what he was doing, so they sat quietly and let him draw his own conclusions. 

About five minutes later, Harry opened his eyes and looked around the room, smiling and giving a nod of greeting when he saw Cedric had joined them. “Okay, really not the kind of news I was expecting, but, what's done is done, now, as I see it, I have three major obstacles, and, once those are dealt with, we can tackle the smaller ones. First, and I apologize for being blunt mum, but it has to be said. I haven't got the slightest idea how to satisfy one woman, let alone 15! Second, even if I had the skills, how am I supposed to find 15 women that I can live with for the rest of my life, and most importantly, would want to live with me for the rest of their lives, not to mention the whole multiple wives aspect? Now, granted, I've gotten really close to Luna and, Shite! Luna, she's my girlfriend, how the bloody hell am I supposed to explain this to her? Okay, one thing at a time, I'll talk to her later. Who else, well Padma is a good friend and has been for a couple of years now, and Susan and Hannah, Okay, I guess it might not be as difficult as I thought, but still there is the last obstacle. Speaking of the last one, how the bloody hell am I supposed to be able to support that many people? I haven't even gotten my OWLs yet, let alone my NEWTs!”

Sirius cleared his throat, “Actually Harry, those aren't as major an issue as you might think. The goblins have a ritual that will seek out and find those witches who are compatible, both with you, and the family name that they will be continuing, and with those family names comes their vaults and properties, trust me, supporting your family will be the least of your worries. The fact that you are already friends or more with the different witches, makes it very likely that they will be chosen in the ritual, since they are already partway there.” Then, leaning close and whispering in Harry's ear, Sirius said, “I've got the experience situation taken care of, and I'll explain that in private.” Harry smiled at the final bit of information, knowing that meant that his Dogfather had found him a tutor of the most enjoyable kind!

Cedric cleared his throat, “Um? Excuse me, but what's going on? It sounds like Harry is supposed to marry 15 women, that can't be right, can it?” Harry shook his head, chuckling, “You can explain it to him, I need to go see Luna. I'll be back later, okay?” 

The Rookery  
A Short Time Later

Of all the reactions Harry would have expected after telling Luna his news, laughter was not one of them. Yet there it was, she was holding onto him for dear life, laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her face. Fortunately, Harry had some experience with Luna and her emotional outbursts after last Summer, so he just held her and waited until she calmed down.

A few minutes later, the laughter died, and Luna lifted her face to his and kissed him softly. “Only you Harry, it could only happen to you. Most boys would be thrilled at the idea of a Harem, but your first reaction is concern that you don't know how to keep them happy. You already said that there is a very good chance that the girls you are close to will be chosen in the ritual, so I will almost certainly be there. And, if I'm not, I'll just be your mistress!” At his look, she smiled gently and said, “Harry, I told you in the Chamber after you saved me that I was yours, I haven't changed my mind in the year that we have been dating, you are the only man for me and always will be.” Getting a wicked grin on her face, she reached down and cupped him, saying “I'm actually glad you will be getting a lot of experience, because, as you know, I turn 16 at Yule, and I expect you to make my first time amazing!” She paused, “I am curious about something, though. I understand the Line Continuation Contracts, but, you said you had three marriage contracts as well? That did surprise me, they've been out of fashion for years now, who are your contracts with?” 

“Strangely enough, they are with three girls in Slytherin House. Pansy Parkinson's great grandfather and my great grandfather were very close friends and signed the contract over a hundred years ago, and this is the first time that a Male Potter and a Female of the Parkinson line have been of the same generation. The other two are a really strange situation, they are both from the same family, the Greengrass family, so I've somehow ended up contracted with two sisters! I still haven't figured out how that happened.” Harry finished, shaking his head in confusion.

Luna giggled, “You are in for an interesting time there, Harry. I know Astoria, she's in some of my classes, and she's a firebrand! I heard how she threatened Malfoy with castration after he reacted badly to her beating him out for the Seeker Position on the house team last year. Now, let's go into the house,   
I'm sure Mum and Daddy are wondering what we are doing out here.”

The Next Day  
Harry's 16th Birthday Party

Harry's birthday passed in a blur, and even later could only recall bits and pieces of it. The only things that really stood out was seeing his best male friend, Neville, looking almost as shell shocked as he was the day before. Taking the time to pull him aside, Harry said “Contracts?” Neville nodded, “Yeah, I've got three of them! How did you...? Oh, you too, huh? How many?” “Fifteen” “Fift-? Oh Shite, Mate, I feel for you.” Harry laughed ruefully, “How do you think I feel, Mate? Honestly, I'm scared out of my wits, but at least Luna is understanding and will stay with me regardless.” “She's good people, Harry, I think you've got a winner there.”

Other than his talk with Neville, and an amusing conversation with the Greengrass sisters, neither of whom were unhappy about the contracts, in fact, they both seemed happy about the idea. He didn't get the time to spend with anyone that he would like, because he was surrounded by well wishers, but did get a chance to invite the whole Greengrass family over to dinner the following week. 

Hermione's reaction was similar to Luna's, only without the kiss. He was honestly relieved that she took it so well, being that she wasn't raised in the Wizarding World. She admitted that if she hadn't been aware of the reason for the contracts from the Magical Culture and Traditions Course, she probably wouldn't have reacted as well.

Of course, the part of his party that would remain in his memory until the day he died was when Sirius pulled him aside after the rest of the guests had left, and took him to the upstairs library. After ensuring their privacy, Sirius started talking.

“Okay Pup, I told you that I had the experience problem sorted out, and I did. You see, there is a long standing tradition in the Black Family that, when a man of the family reaches his 16th Birthday, one of the female members of the family volunteers to take the young man in hand, so to speak, and teach him everything there is to know about pleasuring a woman. The Family has thousands of years of magic designed for that very purpose, and you are a member of the Black Family by virtue of both being my Godson, and the fact that I made you my heir.”

Harry nodded, it was certainly no stranger than some of the other Family customs he'd heard or read about. 

Sirius continued, “The Family has a suite of rooms in one of our manors that has been specifically designed for the education, through some warding and charms that I don't even pretend to understand, time flows differently inside the rooms than they do in the rest of the world. Basically, what is one day to the rest of the world is one month inside the rooms. I've already spoken to your parents about it, and next weekend you will be staying at the Manor, and getting your education. When I explained the situation to my cousins, one of them immediately volunteered, and so you will be spending that time with my cousin Cissy.”

Harry's jaw dropped when he pictured Narcissa Black Malfoy, she was, to borrow a term from his roommate Dean, a stone cold fox! Licking his lips, he nodded, and tried to ignore Sirius' laughter at his reaction.

“I'm glad you like the idea. She is very eager to start your education, in fact, she recommended a book you start reading tonight, and doing the exercises every night before you go to bed.” Sirius handed Harry a book, and he was mildly disappointed that is was a primer on Occlumency. 

Sirius said, “The mental discipline will give you better control of your body as well, so you don't finish too soon, if you follow me.”

Harry blushed, understanding him all too well.

That night, demonstrating the studious nature that would have seen him comfortable in Ravenclaw if his lack of fear hadn't made him a natural Lion, Harry read the book cover to cover before going back to the beginning and working the exercises.

Black Manor  
That Weekend

The first thing Harry noticed when the door closed behind him, was that all of his clothing, except for a pair of slippers, had vanished. The next thing that he noticed was that the lights were very dim, except for a doorway directly ahead of him, a brighter light could be seen pouring out into the hallway. Moving forward, he reached the doorway in no time, but paused, struck dumb by what he saw from the doorway. 

A huge bed took up the majority of the room, and, sitting up on the bed, her back supported by several pillows, was an equally naked Narcissa Malfoy. She looked up and smiled in welcome, waving him into the room. “Hello Harry, it's good to see you again. Please, take a seat.” When Harry was seated in a chair by the doorway, he shifted, trying to hide his obvious erection. 

Narcissa noticed, of course, and chuckled, “Harry, there is no need to be bashful, after all, you know as well as I do why you are here, and I will be doing a lot more than just looking at that beautiful hunk of meat you are carrying around with you.” Growing serious, she continued, “We have a lot to cover in the time we are going to be in this wing together, in the interest of avoiding questions, I will tell you that we will both be naked the entire time we are here. There are several reasons for this. First, it will force you to get rid of your body modesty, which, while appropriate in a public setting, is not useful in an intimate setting, because it will feed any inhibitions you have, and cause less than satisfactory sexual encounters. 

“Second, it will teach you to ignore nudity per se, and focus on your partner, which your partner, or partners will appreciate, and, finally, we will be exploring costumes and role playing in the bedroom, and you will learn how to tease and please your partners, and, in turn, be teased and pleased by what they and you are wearing.”

Looking directly at Harry, she was pleased to see the look of comprehension on his face, Narcissa continued, “We will begin with Occlumency, Sirius tells me you have been working on the exercises in the beginning primer?”

At his nod, she said, “Let's take a look.” Looking directly in his eyes, she said “Legimens!” Harry felt a pressure behind his eyes, and feeling where she was trying to get through, pushed back, blinking his eyes.

Narcissa sat back, a pleased smile on her face. “Very good, Harry, you have an excellent start on your shields. Now, we will work on extending them.”

That set the stage for the first week the two of them were in the suite, spending several hours each day working on Harry's shields. It got more difficult as time went on, because Narcissa would do things to break his concentration, like wanking him while she was probing his shields. The first time she touched him, he erupted all over her hands, and it took over an hour before he was able to concentrate again, after seeing her lick his seed from her fingers and moaning in pleasure. His concentration and discipline improved quickly after that, and by the end of the week, he was able to control his response to her touches, and even started teasing her back, letting her see images of what he wanted to do with her.

The first time she found an image of herself bent over a dresser, and seeing Harry pounding her in the mirror, it startled her enough to allow Harry to eject her from his mind easily. “Something I discovered in my meditations last night. It seems that when Tom was ejected by the wards, he left some memories behind. Fortunately, they were not the darker memories, but, rather, the memories of cutting quite a path through the girls at Hogwarts back in the '40s. He was, to be blunt, considered an exceptional swordsman, and I have the knowledge of his techniques, just not the physical memories and stamina he developed.”

Narcissa blinked at the lustful smile on her pupils' face, as he stood and pulled her to her feet. Stepping in close, he whispered, “Are you ready to see what I've learned?” She barely had time to react before his arms were around her, and he was kissing her. She opened her mouth to his tongue, and moaned as he dropped one of his hands and started rubbing her pussy. She spread her legs, allowing his fingers easier access, and she gasped against his mouth as Harry's fingers slipped inside her for the first time. 

Breaking the kiss, she maneuvered Harry toward the bed and sat him down. This caused his fingers to slide out of her, but she barely noticed, she was so focused on what was in front of her. Dropping to her knees on the carpet, she pushed Harry's legs apart and moved forward and engulfed him in her mouth. She didn't understand what came over her then, she was always the one in complete control in all of her sexual activity, but suddenly, nothing else mattered to her except pleasing the man in front of her. She moaned around the cock in her mouth, reveling in the submissive feelings washing over her.   
She heard from somewhere far away, her masters voice telling her to finger herself, and she moved to obey, working her fingers into her sopping wet pussy, and pumping furiously.

Narcissa had no idea how long she had sucked on the cock plunging into her mouth, and really didn't care either. She knew that her fingers had brought her to the edge of climax several times, but, always her master's voice pulled her back, until she was practically crying with need. She finally achieved her release when Master pulled out of her mouth and pointed himself at her open mouth. As soon as he released, splashing across her face and into her mouth, her master let her release as well, and she shuddered and fell backward as the most powerful climax she could ever remember hit her.

When she came back to herself, Harry was kneeling beside her, holding her head up off the floor and looking at her with concern. “Are you alright, Narcissa? I wasn't expecting that to happen! I mean, I know that Sirius said it might make women act oddly, but, you went somewhere and I don't know where!”

Narcissa blinked, trying to clear her head after her climax, and she smiled reassuringly at Harry. “I'm wonderful Harry! I don't know what you were expecting to happen, but you'll get no complaints from me. You gave me the best orgasm I ever had in my life, and I'm looking forward to seeing if you can top it!” Licking her lips, she frowned briefly when she tasted him there, and then smiled, “I can tell you are already going to be really popular with the girls, you've been eating a lot of fruits and vegetables, haven't you?”

Harry nodded, surprised at the seeming non sequitur, “Yeah, for as long as I can remember, Mum insisted that all of us eat healthy, why?”

She just laughed, “Oh Audrey, you naughty minx!” Shaking her head in amusement, she said, “What a lot of people don't realize, is that a man's cum has a taste of it's own, and, unfortunately, with the diet most men seem to prefer, it causes the taste to be fairly unpleasant, leading to many women not enjoying sucking their men off. However, a diet that is heavy in fruits and vegetables causes the taste to be rather pleasant. I was planning to teach you how to manage your diet to achieve that effect, but you've already gotten it taken care of, which is good.”

Harry got a mildly nauseous look on his face and said, “I really didn't need to know that about my parents, thank you very much! But, I'm still concerned, you seemed to turn off after I touched you, and didn't come back until you came. Is that something that happens a lot?”

Narcissa finally focused on what he was saying, and shook her head, “To be honest Harry, it's never happened to me before, and, you're right, as much as I enjoyed it, it's not normal. Now, you said that Sirius warned you about something, what was it?”

“Well, you know that I had a connection to Tom through my scar, right? Well, it turns out that the connection was actually feeding my magic to Tom ever since the night my parents were killed, and, when he was finally sent to Hell a few years ago, it tore the connection apart, and all the magic that Tom had been using came rushing back to me. I almost died before Professor Dumbledore got me stabilized, but eventually he did, and, when I had a MMI checked, my core registered well over 900!” Hearing Narcissa gasp, he smiled, “Yeah, that was my basic reaction as well. Anyway, Sirius told me that having such a huge amount of magic would be overwhelming to any woman I was with, and could make them act strangely. I guess the way you reacted is an example of what he was talking about.”

“I would have to agree, but why wouldn't Sirius tell me? He knows I would need to have this information to properly train you, unless...” She paused, considering, and then a look of anger crossed her face. “A prank? That flea bitten son of a bitch set this up to prank me!” Seeing Harry backing away from her, Narcissa visibly calmed herself and said, “Relax Harry, I'm not angry at you, in fact, I'm looking forward to experiencing that again, it was fun to lose control like that! I'm just pissed off at that mangy mutt who calls himself your godfather for not warning me.” Blowing out a breath, she continued, “Oh well, I can't do anything about it now, and now that I know about the situation, I just have to beef up my shields so I don't get taken by surprise again.”

With that, Narcissa climbed up off the floor, and with a grin, said, “I think I need a shower after that,   
care to join me?”

**** GDITHPB *********** 

After that night, the rest of the time in the rooms flew passed for the two of them. After the discovery of Harry's extra memories, Narcissa decided to skip the teaching portion of Harry's education. Instead, the two of them moved on to practicing what the memories had already taught him. The two were very well pleased with the lessons, in fact, Narcissa mused one evening, that whatever Tom Riddle's other faults, and Merlin knows he had a multitude of them, being a selfish lover wasn't one them. Or maybe that was Harry's nature influencing things, she really couldn't tell. What she did know was that Harry, even as young as he was, was rapidly becoming the best lover she had ever had, and she rather envied the girls he was going to be bonding, and wondered if he would be interested in continuing their relationship on an informal basis? 

After the third week of practice, Narcissa decided to arrange a special 'final exam' for her star pupil. Turning thoughts into action, Narcissa wrote four letters and, placing them in a basket designed to transfer messages outside the time wards, went to find Harry. 

It didn't take long, she just followed the music and found him in the library with his guitar on his lap, his eyes closed in concentration as his fingers moved on the neck. She had been a bit surprised that pure bloods like Amos and Audrey would support Harry playing a muggle musical instrument, but realized it was none of her business and just enjoyed listening to him play. Standing just inside the doorway, she was struck once again just how young he really was. It was hard to forget he was only 16 when he was driving her out of her mind with pleasure, but at other times, like now, she just saw a young man with his whole life ahead of him, losing himself in the music.

When she heard him reach the end, and saw his eyes open, she walked into the room, “That was a new one, Harry. I liked it, what's it called?” He smiled happily up at her, “It's called Ripple, and it's not something I wrote, one of my friends in Hufflepuff, Justin, is a fan of this band called The Grateful Dead, and he played one of their recordings for me earlier in the break, I've been trying to learn the song ever since, and I think I've just about got it!”

Sitting down in a chair across from Harry, Narcissa said, “Can we talk for a couple of minutes, I've got something to ask you, and something to tell you”

Struck the serious tone in her voice, Harry leaned over and sat the guitar on its' stand and looked at her, “Sure Narcissa, what's going on?”

“I'm not going to play the usual games here, I'm just going to say this outright. I've really enjoyed our time together, and would like you to consider extending our relationship, on an informal basis once we leave these rooms. Actually, let me say that I would like you to considering fathering a child with me. Believe it or not, contrary to the evidence of Lucius and Draco, the name Malfoy was a respected and honored name once, and I would like for it to be that way again. Draco, as much as I love him, will never father an heir, he's way too bent for even the strongest potions to work, and, without your help, the Malfoy name would die off, and I don't want to see that happen! You won't have to worry about supporting the child, the Malfoy fortune is more than sufficient to raise the child with anything he would need.”

“Hold it! Do you honestly think I would have a child and not be involved in his, or her life? Narcissa, I would never abandon a child that way! You say that you have enough money to raise our child, but what happens to the child if you are hurt or worse? You see, I have more than just Tom's memories of sex, I also have his memories of growing up in that orphanage, and it was his treatment there that twisted him into what he later became! I will never, never allow a child of mine to not have a home.”  
As Harry started to speak, he started to glow, and the energy grew even brighter and more intense as he continued, until, with the final word, the light burst and flooded the room, leaving Narcissa blinking in shock, realizing he had just given a magically binding oath without his wand being anywhere in sight. 

Gathering her thoughts, she said, “Very well Harry, since you obviously have extremely strong feelings in the matter, what do you suggest? I can't just marry you, that would defeat the whole purpose of having a child to continue the Malfoy name.”

Harry nodded, thinking, “Okay, this isn't the nicest idea I've ever had, but, it should accomplish what you want. First off, do you have any evidence that Lucius committed crimes that he hasn't already been convicted of?”

Narcissa leaned back in her chair, thinking. “It's possible, there may be a hidden cache of dark objects in Malfoy Manor. One of them was discovered when Lucius was arrested, but, I suspect that there is another one that had not been found. I can ask Dobby if he knows where it is when we leave here.”

“Good, if you find evidence, we can arrange for it to be presented to Rufus at the DMLE, and arrange for Lucius to get Kissed. Now, this part may cause you pain, and I'm sorry, but I can't see any way to avoid it, but, before Lucius is kissed, Draco has to be exposed as a homosexual, and shown to be unable to continue the family name. This will allow you, with a few coins spread in the right direction, to have one last night with Lucius to 'try and ensure a proper heir'. When you return, as acting Head of the Malfoy Family you can blood adopt me into the Malfoy Family, and we will get to work on that heir. After the child is born and accepted by the family magic, but before his first birthday, I will publicly take you as my mistress, and either move you and our son into one of the family homes, or you can stay at Malfoy Manor, it will be up to you.”

Narcissa kept her face impassive as her mind was rushing, trying to reconcile the deviousness of the plan with the young man who had her convinced he was a Hufflepuff at heart. Finally she couldn't hold it any more and started laughing, “How in the hell did you not end up in Slytherin? Godric must be rolling over in his grave at a snake like you let loose among his poor innocent lions!” Getting her laughter under control, she said, “I like the plan, but with one change. I know you aren't fond of Draco, but I'd hate to have his life destroyed for something he can't help. Society basically ignores when women sleep together, but there is still such stigma against two men being together he would never be able to accomplish anything with his life. Instead of exposing him, we could show that a Quidditch injury rendered him sterile, which will accomplish the same thing, but without as much stigma.”

Harry nodded, “I can live with that, and there are enough injuries in a game that one more won't be that unusual.” Narcissa saw his expression change from serious to hungry as he stood up from his chair and stalked toward her. Reaching for her, he pulled her to her feet and said, “I want you to lower your shields for me tonight.” 

Narcissa didn't even hesitate, and relaxed her mental shields, and soon found herself a passenger in her own mind as Harry's Toy took over her body. She was determined to remain aware of what happened this time, so she could replay the memory whenever she wanted. Harry led her from the room, and into his bedroom where Narcissa saw the dresser and mirror she saw in his mind the night he turned the tables on her so spectacularly. She chuckled to herself, looking forward to what was sure to come. She wasn't disappointed.

Harry positioned his Toy as he wanted her, and, summoning his wand, bound her wrists to the dresser. Checking to make sure that Toy had enough slack in the bonds that she wouldn't be hurt, he moved behind her and secured her ankles to the wooden legs. He smiled as he looked down at Toy, her pussy already wet and open for him, and he saw her face in the mirror, and she was practically panting with need for him. He slipped two fingers inside her, and pumped a few times, making her try to push back against him. Pulling his fingers out, he leaned over and placed them at her mouth, where she sucked them eagerly. Gripping his cock, he rubbed the head over her lower lips, causing her to moan in frustration before he pushed forward, sliding into her wet warmth. He held still as she moved against him, taking him as deep as her bonds would allow before pulling back and moving on him again.

Looking at her face in the mirror, and seeing the devotion in her eyes, Harry finally understood why Albus was so insistent that he execute all the contracts, if he were just with one woman he would destroy her personality, leaving her nothing more than another toy. He didn't want that, he enjoyed the real Narcissa, or Luna or Padma or whoever the ritual chose for him. Wanting to finish this quickly, he sped up his thrusts and using what Tom's memories had taught him reached for the pleasure points on her body and soon had her shrieking in climax. He allowed himself to let go when she had reached her 4th or 5th orgasm and pulled out, spraying across her arse and back. 

When Toy had calmed down from her last climax, Harry leaned in, leaving the bindings in place, and said, “Narcissa, come back please.” He smiled when he saw the spark of intelligence appear instantly in her eyes, and she smirked, “Bondage, Harry? I didn't know you were that kinky.” 

“Oh, we've all got our quirks, and this is one I've fantasied about for a while now.” Lifting his wand, he tapped her rosebud and smirked at the look of surprise on Narcissa's face. “Like that? It's a spell that Tom developed in his 3rd year at Hogwarts, especially for situations like this. It's got you stretched out and lubricated, and completely clean, inside and out. Now, brace yourself,” Harry said as he placed the head of his cock at her puckered hole and pushed forward. Harry grunted from the tightness, and looked up at the mirror to see Narcissa's eyes crossing as he entered her. She was panting as he inched forward, finally exhaling when he bottomed out inside her. “Fuck that's good!” she breathed, 'Why didn't I ever do this before?' she wondered before he started moving within her. She had always refused any of her prior lovers desires to take her this way, and now she couldn't understand why. If it weren't for the fact that she was in her right mind, she might have thought that Toy had taken over again, she was feeling so deliciously submissive right now! Every time he pulled back and plunged into her sent shock waves of pleasure straight to her core, and she moaned in pleasure even before he reached around her and started playing with her breasts with one hand, while the other started teasing her pussy. 

He quickly demonstrated that he knew how to put the memories to good use as he brought her to the edge of orgasm and kept her there as he increased his thrusts into her. When he finally grunted and let go, he gripped her clit and twisted it sharply, sending her right over the edge with him.

Later that night, as Harry slept curled up next to her, Narcissa's eyes shot open and she cursed, “Bloody Hell! I forgot to tell him about the Veela that are going to be here. Have to do that first thing in the morning. He'll probably wear them out too.”

With a satisfied smile on her face, she fell back to sleep in the arms of her lover.

Elsewhere

Fleur and Luna's clothing had long since been banished back to their rooms, and they were cuddling, enjoying the afterglow of a vigorous session of lovemaking while they watched the other Harry and Narcissa sleep. Luna giggled, “It doesn't matter what universe we look at, Harry is always an arse man, isn't he?”

“And you love that about him, Moon Child, we all know it. I'm looking forward to seeing how he does with Cissy and the Four Veela, that should be interesting. I know he tired Maman, Gabrielle and I out more than once, so he should be able to handle another.”

“True, but it will be fun to watch. Now, I think we should join the others, it's almost time for dinner, and, as tasty as you are, you really aren't that filling.”

With a giggle, the two girls got off the couch and went to join the rest of the family, not seeing the contented smile on younger Harry's face as he slept.

End Part Two


	3. Graduation Exercises and Meeting the Wives

Series TITLE: Getting Dirty In The Prefect's Bath  
Story Title: Graduation Exercise and Meeting the Wives  
PART: 01 of 01  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)   
DISTRIBUTION: Ao3, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Harry and his ladies having fun   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Harem/Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <7,538>  
SPOILERS: Goes Extremely AU Just after Voldemort's first fall.   
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and, depending on the story, possible Patil-cest. There isn't any planned bashing in this story. Also, I'm going with a Good Dumbledore in this story. 

* * *  
Pansy bounced into the library and saw Hermione at work on a computer. Rushing over to her, she pulled Hermione away from the screen and kissed her fiercely. Hermione was surprised for a moment, but quickly started returning the kiss. Pansy broke the kiss, and Hermione smiled, saying "What got into you?" then she paused, thinking, "You did it, didn't you? You got the formula to work?"

Pansy nodded happily, "15 times out of 15 tests! It works! It bloody well works!" 

Hermione hugged her sister wife, and said "That's wonderful!" Then she got a wicked smile on her face and said, "I guess you're in the mood to celebrate aren't you?"

Pansy blushed, but nodded, "I am, and I was really looking for Harry."

"Well, Harry won't be back for a while, he's back at base briefing the Circle."

She smirked at the disappointed look on Pansy's face, and said, wriggling her eyebrows, "But I'm sure I can help you celebrate until he gets back."

Pansy giggled, and the two of them left the room, leaving a trail of clothing behind.

* * *  
Harry stood patiently at the podium, glancing over his briefing papers as the others got themselves comfortable at the conference table. He took the time to conjure a mirror to make sure he didn't have any lint or loose threads on his steel grey tunic. Satisfied, he banished the mirror and looked at the table across the room from him. He looked at each of them in turn, receiving smiles and nods in return, before he turned his attention back to the woman in the center seat. When she nodded, he moved behind the podium and waited for her to speak. "Commander Potter is here to brief us on the status of Project Heracles, which we discussed in the last meeting, and the Circle was unified that it was something that we wanted to see happen. Commander Potter, you have the floor." 

Harry tapped his wand on the podium and two pictures appeared on the wall behind him, one of 16 year old Harry, and the other was Luna, at the same age. He allowed a slight smile to cross his face, and said, "The pictures on the wall are the primary focus of Project Heracles; my dimensional analog Harry James Potter, currently age 16, and the other is Luna Selene Lovegood, also 16 years of age. Through subtle influences, my team and I were able to prevent the problems their upbringing caused in all other observed universes. They are two extremely happy young people, and they have already successfully bonded as of Luna's 16th birthday. The cusp events necessary for Project Heracles to succeed have already passed, although, as directed, we will be maintaining light observation for the next 30 years to ensure that there will not be any outside interference. The only unfortunate consequence was the loss of the entire Weasley Family in the attempt to apprehend Pettigrew, but we were not in a position to both interfere and maintain our cover due to the large number of wizards and witches in the area, even our best cloaking technology would not have survived that much magical energy being used in the fight."

"As for the secondary objectives, Tom Marvolo Riddle was completely destroyed prior to my analog attending Hogwarts, which, as anticipated released the drain on young Harry's core." He grinned wryly, "As a personal observation, he handled the news of what his increased magical core required of him a lot better than I did!" Tapping the podium with his wand again, another picture appeared, "This is Narcissa Malfoy, formerly Black, and she has been instrumental in teaching young Harry how to use the political power he holds, in order to ensure that the reforms we suggested are carried out...."

He continued speaking for another 45 minutes before stopping for questions.

* * *   
Inside the Time Chamber

Harry sat down, trying to relax. He hadn't been this nervous since the night before his first Quidditch game! He kept looking at the doorway, waiting for Narcissa to bring their 'guests' in. He fumbled with the belt on his night-robe, before forcing his hands to stay still. He wasn't used to wearing anything after the amount of time that he and Narcissa had spent naked, and the robe didn't feel natural to him. 

Narcissa had surprised him a few days before when she told him that she was 'bringing in some reinforcements' because he needed to be able to pleasure more than just one woman. She had smiled the smile that she saved for him alone and said, "I can guarantee that you are more than capable of satisfying most women, but you've got a big responsibility ahead of you, so we need to be sure you'll be up to the challenge." 

He had actually laughed! He thought he could handle anything Narcissa came up with, now he wasn't so sure. The wards had tripped a few seconds later, and Narcissa had slid into her robe and left the room. 

Harry took a deep breath, and released it slowly while working on his Occlumency shields, because she had warned him that these women were Veela. Standing, he put his most relaxed smile on his face and waited for Narcissa to bring their guests in. Harry heard the soft footsteps approaching the doorway, and a moment later he was extremely glad he had strengthened his shields because four of the most beautiful women he had ever seen followed Narcissa into the room, and all of them were as naked as the day they were born! 

They were all blonde, which Harry instantly decided was his new favorite hair color, and each of them nodded when Narcissa introduced them. The first was Apolline, followed by Angelique, Celeste and Claire. Harry stepped forward and bowed over each of their hands, brushing his lips over their knuckles. Apolline chuckled, "Narcissa has taught you well, Harry. Now, shall we see what else she has taught you?"

'It's show time!' Harry thought as he slipped out of his robe and stood in front of Apolline. He was pleased that her eyes widened slightly when they dropped to look at him. Slipping an arm around her waist, he drew her close, and, looking deep into her blue eyes, rubbed a finger behind her ear as he lowered his lips to hers. She tilted her face up to him, and Harry drew on all his and Tom's memories, as well as the experience he had gained with Narcissa, and pressed his lips against the woman's. He held the kiss for a few seconds, before slipping his tongue out and lightly ran it over her lips. Apolline gave a slight sigh of pleasure as her lips parted. 

Resisting the temptation to slide his tongue into her mouth, he continued running his tongue along her lips before capturing her lower lip between his and sucking gently. At the same time, he ran his fingers along her jaw, stroking the sensitive skin there, and was rewarded with a pleased moan. Releasing her lips, he pulled back slightly and started laying kisses along her jaw line until he reached her ear and, taking the fleshy lobe in his mouth, gave a tiny nip! He was surprised when Apolline gave a growl and he felt her hands on either side of his head and she pulled his face back to hers and started kissing him passionately.

* * * 

Two Days Later

Narcissa opened her eyes and blinked sleepily, looking around the room as she stretched. She blinked her eyes in disbelief, suddenly wide awake as she saw three of the four women were sound asleep on the couches in the room, all of them coated in Harry's seed and wearing smiles that torture wouldn't remove on their faces. She couldn't believe that Harry was still going, other than a brief nap the day before, and pausing to eat and use the loo. She didn't think he'd stopped from the minute he starting things off by kissing Apolline. 

After driving her crazy with a kiss, he moved to the other women and got them just as turned on, before he turned back to Apolline and put his hands on her waist. Narcissa remembered watching in amusement, and not a little arousal, as he walked backward to his chair and, sitting down, lifted Apolline into the air so her thighs were resting on his shoulders. She had licked her fingers and started teasing her nipples as she watched Harry bring Apolline to the first of what turned out to be many orgasms. 

She wasn't sure how much of what Harry did was planned, or if he was going on instinct, but by the time he got Apolline on her back with her ankles over his shoulders, he'd made each of them cum at least a dozen times. That was when she had finally begged him for a chance to rest, she couldn't take any more. She must have fallen asleep, because now Harry was cuddling with Claire as they caught their breath. The Veela barely seemed aware of her surroundings until Harry touched her shoulder and whispered in her ear. At that point, her eyes opened and she grinned at him and said something in French. Narcissa couldn't make out what she had said, but her meaning was clear when she rolled over onto her belly and reached back, spreading her arse open for him. 

Narcissa almost laughed at the look on Harry's face, like a child being given the key to the candy store. But he grinned and summoned his wand from somewhere and cleaned the woman out. She didn't get to watch any more, because Apolline had moved over to her and climbed into bed with her, although from the noises Claire was making, she was obviously enjoying herself,. Turning to look at her friend, Narcissa was surprised when Apolline leaned in and kissed her softly, before pulling back with a sigh.

"I'm not sure if I'm more sad or more relieved I'm not 30 years younger! If I were closer to Harry's age, I'd bond to him in a heartbeat, but he would probably kill me! I would die with a smile on my face, but he would kill me just the same. You taught him well, Narcissa."

Narcissa chuckled, "Well, I have to admit, he did have a lot of natural talent to begin with, and quite an imagination, as you can tell. But I do know what you mean, the human body isn't meant to experience that much pleasure. But it's been fun finding our limits, hasn't it?"

Apolline laughed softly, "Oui! I'll admit, I thought you were exaggerating when you sent me that letter, but if anything, I think you underestimated him. He's even stronger than you suspected!"

"Really? What makes you so sure?"

"It's simple, you don't know the others that well, but Claire has never willingly let a man take her the way Harry is taking her now, but she is willingly offering herself to him! And it's obvious she is enjoying the experience immensely."

Narcissa blushed, "Well, I have to admit, he does make it feel incredible! I hadn't done it before, but I never even thought about saying no to him that night! Of course, the fact that he had my wrists and ankles tied to the legs of the dresser might have had something to do with it."

"Really?"Apolline said with a grin, "I never thought you'd allow yourself to submit to anyone that way! I still remember the black eye you gave that boy... what was his name again? Oh! Remus, that was his name, I remember the way he tried to say he had run into a door to explain why his eye was black. Of course, none of us believed him, especially when he was heard bragging about getting close to bedding you!" She shook her head, "He was certainly stupid, saying that where we could hear him. Of course, he probably figured that the group of us couldn't understand English very well, because we had trouble speaking it. He should have realized all of us who were chosen to spend our last year at Hogwarts had to be able to read and understand English well enough, otherwise it wouldn't have helped us learn to speak it, and that was why we were there in the first place!"

"It's just as well, I found out later he did succeed with one of the Hufflepuffs, but he was an absolute dud! Of course, Lucius wasn't much better, that's for sure."

Their conversation was interrupted by Claire yelling in French Narcissa and Apolline looked at each other in amusement, not expecting the vulgarities spewing from the genteel woman's mouth. Apolline grinned, "Oh now I know I have to try that! I've never seen Claire lose control like that, and I've known her for years!"

Narcissa grinned and nodded, and then said, "This is a stupid question, I know, but I have to ask, did Harry pass his exam?"

Apolline burst out laughing, "He passed the exam in the first hour we were here! The rest has just been for pleasure, both his and ours. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think Claire is finished, and it's my turn again!"

* * *  
The next morning, Harry was relaxing in the shower with Narcissa when he felt a twinge in his magic. Opening his eyes in surprise, he saw that Narcissa had felt it too. He was about to step out of the shower when Narcissa put a hand on his arm and said, "Don't worry about it, it was just the wards starting to reset. We are back in regular time now, so we can leave the rooms."

"Damn, already? I'd lost track of how long we'd been here. Doesn't seem like two months, though, now that you mention it, I could use a haircut."

Finishing the shower, they dried off, and, after a few minutes trying to remember where they left their clothes, got dressed. Going into the lounge, they found their guests getting dressed and greeted them. When they saw him,Apolline and the others kissed him firmly, and thanked him for a wonderful time, and Apolline said, "My daughter Fleur will be at Hogwarts this year. I'm sure she will want to meet you, especially after I tell her about this weekend!"

Harry smiled, but said, "I'll be happy to meet Fleur,Apolline, but anything beyond that, she will have to talk to Luna and my other ladies to make sure they approve."

The woman chuckled, "Harry, after this weekend, I can tell you that, no matter how many ladies you have, I'm sure they will welcome the extra help. I'm sure you're aware, this isn't the first time the four of us have done something like this, but this is the first time anyone has ever satisfied us so much we needed to rest before being ready for more!"

Harry's eyes widened slightly, but managed to keep his face impassive, while inside he was doing his version of a Happy Dance. "Well, we'll see what happens when she arrives, but, in the meantime, the rest of the world awaits us!"

Waiting while the last of the wards dropped on the entryway, Harry took a last look at himself in the mirror, making sure that he was properly dressed after so long. Satisfied that nothing was sticking out that shouldn't be, he reached over and squeezed Narcissa's hand, making her smile at him. When the wards on the door chimed, showing they were down, Harry stepped forward and opened the door. As soon as the door opened they heard a burst of sound coming from the hallway, and, curious, Harry stuck his head out of the door and started laughing at what he saw. 

Stepping into the hallway with Narcissa and the others following behind him, he heard Narcissa start laughing as well. At the bottom of the stairs, Sirius, Remus, the Headmaster, and Cedric and Amos were waiting for them. All of them were wearing wide grins and were applauding wildly. Harry grinned and sketched a bow toward them, while Narcissa dropped a curtsy in their direction. 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, and the applause had died down, Remus stepped forward and lifted a glass jar filled with small red fruits off a table, and, clearing his throat, he said, "Well, Harry, since you've lost yours, Sirius and I thought it was only right that we get you a replacement. Enjoy them in good health!" Handing Harry the jar, Harry started laughing at the jar of Maraschino Cherries. Turning to Narcissa, he said, "Did we ever get to playing with food, Cissy? I don't remember."

Narcissa smirked at Remus before saying, "Actually, Harry, I think we missed those lessons, after all, you were too busy tying me up and buggering me to get to the food play. Maybe we should schedule another weekend?" 

Remus paled, and the smile on his face suddenly seemed forced as he turned away and gestured to Sirius. Harry knew why Remus suddenly looked unhappy, having gotten the story from Narcissa during their time in the room, and he struggled to hide a smirk of his own. Looking at the others, he saw Cedric was checking out the Veela, at least one of them, Celeste was checking him out in return. Amos was smiling proudly at him, although he was eying the women appreciatively as well. It was the Headmaster's reaction that surprised him the most, the venerable old man was chuckling heartily, although he didn't seem all that interested in the women. 

Turning back to Sirius, his Godfather was levitating a large cauldron toward him, and said, "We spent the last couple of days brewing this, Harry, because I'm sure that you'll need it!" Looking in the cauldron, Harry could tell from the color and consistency, as well as the smell, that it was an extra-strength lotion for chafing. Harry was well aware of why Sirius thought he would need the lotion, but wasn't going to let him know that. Besides, he really didn't need it.

Narcissa looked over into the cauldron and obviously recognized it as well, because she winked at Harry and then, turning to Sirius, said, "Why would Harry need an anti-chafing potion, Sirius?” Then she got a look of mock realization on her face, and continued, Oh! It must have been a long time, for you to have forgotten this! A witch's saliva, especially a Veela's, has healing properties!"

The women laughed and Sirius blushed, obviously embarrassed. When they got their laughter under control, Albus stepped forward and said, "Now that you are back, Harry, we need to get to Gringotts to meet the first of your ladies, she will be waiting for you."

Nodding, Harry turned and kissed Narcissa and the others firmly, before walking out the door with Professor Dumbledore. When they were outside, the Headmaster pulled a brass ring out of his robes and told Harry to take hold as he tapped it with his wand.

Harry stumbled when they arrived in front of the Bank, glaring at Dumbledore who landed on his feet with no sign of losing his balance. Albus reached his hand out and steadied Harry until he regained his balance, and said, apologetically, “I'm sorry, Harry, I should have warned you. Your magic was subconsciously aiding the portkey, so you were going faster than you would have normally. The trick is to concentrate on just using the portkey's magic to travel, that will make sure you land on your feet.”

Harry grinned his thanks to the older man, “Good to know, if I was going to end up arse over tea kettle every time I took a portkey somewhere, I think I'd stick with using a broom!” 

Albus laughed merrily as the two of them walked into the bank.

* * *  
As they were walking through the lobby, Harry said, "I know things were extremely hectic when we were here for the ritual, and I don't remember if I thanked you before, but I want to thank you for offering the Contract for the Dumbledore line. I was sick when Luna wasn't selected as one of my wives, because, even though she had said she'd be happy being my mistress, I wasn't going to accept that. She deserves full recognition as my wife, the same as all these other girls!"

Albus smiled and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "It was a pleasure, my boy. To be honest, I'd suspected that the ritual would look for girls over 16 first, and then, if they weren't able to find a compatible choice, would move to the younger girls. I had already prepared the contract to be used in case Miss Lovegood wasn't selected. It was obvious to all of us, your parents, Sirius and even Cedric, how you two feel about each other."

Harry smiled happily, "Yeah, I know we weren't exactly bashful about how we felt, were we?" The smile faded, and he said, "I have to admit, even though I'm a lot more confident about keeping the girls happy, especially after my lessons, I'm still not looking forward to this very much. Granted, I do know some of the girls, but it's different from being friendly with someone, and having their lives tied together with mine!"

Albus nodded, "I'm actually very glad that you have that attitude, especially considering how James and the others were in school. Of course, they did change as they got older, but when they were your age, all of them wanted a Harem of their own." He chuckled, "Naturally, Lily was not amused by the idea at all. Of course, she really didn't understand the purpose of the Line Continuation, as well as Family magical gifts. In fact, that was one of the reasons why, after that night happened, that I pushed to include a course in the Magical World's culture for incoming students."

Harry said, "It certainly made the conversation with Hermione and her parents easier, that's for sure! If she wasn't aware of the need for them, I don't imagine she would have been so accepting of being chosen."

"Well, that is one of the benefits of the Ritual. It ensures that all the girls chosen will be compatible with you, and, thanks to Helga's Gift, are compatible with each other." He paused as Harry got a glazed look in his eyes at Albus' last words, until Albus chuckled and Harry blushed slightly. 

"Sorry, it's just... the mental images..."

"I understand, Harry, trust me, I understand, I was young once, too, believe it or not!"

With a laugh, Harry nodded, and led the way up to the counter. Before he got there, Harry paused and said, “By the way, did you hear anything more about the witch who was chosen for the Bertram family? I know that the magic selected someone, but did the goblins ever find out to whom?”

“No, Harry, all they could tell was, whoever it was, wasn't in England, and was outside the range of their identifying spells.”

“Weird. Okay, that's a question for another day. Right now, I've got a possible wife to greet.”

* * *  
Harry was directed to a small conference room just down the main corridor, and, taking a deep breath, he muttered, "Come on Potter! This is Cho. You know her, you can do this!" Wiping his suddenly sweaty palms on his robes, he grasped the door handle and pushed it down. The door opened, and he stepped inside, smiling at the beautiful Chinese girl who was sitting at the table, an older woman beside her. He could tell from the resemblance that she was a close relative, but beyond that, he didn't recognize her. 

Holding the door open so Albus could follow him in, Harry walked around the table and stopped next to the woman. Giving a slight bow, he said, "Hello, I'm Harry, I don't think we've met?" 

The woman smiled at him and said, "Hello, Harry, I'm Lin Chang, Cho's mother. I'd like to thank you for your personal note that accompanied the Gringott's notice. As I'm sure you can imagine, this was a bit of a shock to Cho and I."

Harry chuckled, "If your reaction was anything like mine, I'd say 'a bit of a shock' is an understatement, Mrs Chang. I wasn't made aware of these contracts until the day before they activated, and I've had a bit of time to get used to the idea now, and I promise you that I'm not going to pressure Cho or anybody else into signing the contract. I've already agreed to fulfill them, and the ritual I did here at Gringotts showed that Cho would be the best fit for the Quinn family, both for magical talents as well as personal compatibility with me. However, it doesn't obligate Cho to agree to the contract in any way."

Moving to sit next to Cho, he reached out and took her hand and said, "Cho, I will give an oath on magic, that if you agree to sign the contract, I will help you achieve whatever you want in your life. If you want a professional Quidditch career, I'll be your number one cheerleader, if you want any other career, I'll do my best to help you reach it."

Cho smiled and spoke for the first time, "That's actually what I expected you to say Harry, just from watching you play Quidditch the last three years. You treated the girls on your team as equal partners in the team, and that helped me make a decision. I'd like to spend some time with you, so we can get to know each other off the pitch, but I'm leaning toward signing the contract."

Harry smiled widely, "Actually, that's what I was going to suggest. I've already asked Professor Dumbledore to escort us back to Hogwarts for the day, if you were willing, so we can do some flying as well as spending time wandering around Hogsmeade and enjoying ourselves."

Cho glanced over at her mother, and got a slight nod and a smile before smiling at Harry, "I'd love it! We could get one of the elves to make us a picnic lunch and we could eat by the lake?"

Harry grinned, "That sounds excellent. Do we need to stop and get your broom, or is it available already?"

Cho laughed, "I've got it with me, my Mother shrunk it down before we left because I was going to suggest spending some time flying."

Harry nodded, "I've got mine as well. So, shall we go?" 

With a quick kiss for her mother, Cho rose from the table and Harry took her hand, walking to where Professor Dumbledore was standing. The older man pulled out a quill and handed to Harry, "Just tap it with your wand when you get outside of Gringotts, and, remember Harry, keep your magic under control so you can land properly."

With a nod, Harry and Cho left the room. 

* * *  
When Harry and Cho landed from the portkey, and Harry kept his balance this time, they both grimaced as the rain hit them. Harry said, "Crap! I guess we won't be able to go flying after all," before they started running for the front doors of Hogwarts. Stopping inside the front door, Harry cast drying charms on both of them, as well as drying the puddles of water that dripped off their clothes. He saw Filch heading toward them before he paused and gave an approving nod that they wouldn't be making a mess in the halls.

Once they were dry, Harry hesitated, obviously trying to think of someplace they could go when Cho said, "I've got an idea of where we can go. There's an area of the castle by Ravenclaw Aerie that's kind of a House Secret, so you can't tell anybody about it, okay?" 

Harry nodded, a relieved smile on his face, as he said, "I'm glad you said something, I was coming up empty, and it was frustrating."

Cho giggled and took his hand, leading him toward the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. Harry was about to say something, because he'd been the Ravenclaw Common Room multiple times. Of course, that was with Padma when they were planning a prank, but Cho turned down a side passage before they got to the doorway and she led him to an area he hadn't found, even with Sirius giving him the Marauders Map before his first year.

Partway down the hall, Cho paused at a tapestry that covered an entire section of the wall, from floor to ceiling. The tapestry showed a pastoral scene, with a young couple sitting on a blanket off in the distance. “One nice thing about this being the holidays, there's nobody else using it. If there was already somebody inside, there would be two couples on the blanket.” Taking her wand, she tapped it on the trunk of tree that was in the foreground of the scene, and a doorway appeared before them. Pushing the door opened, she pulled Harry in with her, and shut the door behind them.

Harry had to admit he was impressed. He had been inside a drafty castle in Scotland a moment ago, and now he was standing in a meadow with the Spring sunshine gently hitting his face. He could see the grass moving with the breeze, and could hear the burbling of a stream off in the distance, He couldn't help himself, a smile of pure delight crossed his face and, turning to Cho, he picked her up and whirled her around, shouting “This is amazing! I've never seen anything like this before.” 

Cho giggled as he set her back on her feet. Following her, she lead him to the hill where the couple on the blanket were in the tapestry. When he got there, the blanket was there, but they were alone. Cho slipped off her boots before stepping on the blanket, and said, “You're going to be mighty uncomfortable if you stay bundled up like that.”

Putting words into actions, she pulled off her jacket and jumper, and sat down on the blanket wearing nothing but her jeans and a t-shirt. He could see the outline of her bra under the shirt and his eyes lingered a bit in admiration of her form. Cho blushed slightly as he looked at her, but said, “I'll let you see more later, Harry, but we need to talk about things first, if that's okay?”

Harry had finished removing his outer layer of clothing as well, and nodded, “No worries, I'll not lie, I've been interested in seeing you since the first time we played against each other, but I agree, we do have things to talk about. In fact, if it will make you more comfortable, I'll start off, okay?”

She nodded, relieved that she wouldn't have to expose herself this way first. 

Harry looked up and called, “Dobby!” When the elf appeared, Harry asked him for several butterbeers, and a picnic lunch for the two of them. It only took a few minutes for Dobby to return with his bundle, and, setting it down on the grass beside the blanket, popped back out. 

Taking a drink, he said, "Okay, to get the big one out of the way, you know that I have to, because of these contracts my parents saddled me with, marry 15 different women, right?"

Cho nodded, "I knew it was going to be a multiple marriage, but I didn't know how many co wives I would have. Can I ask who the others are? Besides Luna, I mean," she chuckled "I don't think there's anybody in the castle, except maybe Binns, who isn't aware that the two of you are together."

"Well, to start with, two of your Housemates received letters as well, Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin. I already know Padma pretty well, but I don't really know Lisa, and there are a couple from Hufflepuff in addition to Luna, a few from Gryffindor, and even three Slytherins, so it's going to be quite the mix."

Continuing, he said, "I'll be honest, I really don't know how this is all going to work, I never gave much thought to the idea that I'd have more than one wife, ya know? When I thought about life after Hogwarts, I just pictured Luna and I, with a couple of kids that I could teach to fly and play Quidditch." He laughed, "Hell, now I could probably field a couple of teams, and that's if all of you stick to one kid each!" 

Cho laughed with him, but said, "Actually, that's something I was thinking about, after we have the heir for the Quinn family, I'd like to have another child that can carry on the Chang name."

Harry nodded, "Sure, I don't have a problem with that. Like I said back at the bank, how many kids we have will be your decision, because you're the one who has to carry them. After all, even with magic, there are some things that guys just can't do!"

Cho froze, looking at him, before she started giggling. When she got herself under control, she said, "Sorry, I was just picturing you waddling around with your belly sticking out and complaining about how your feet hurt!"

Harry laughed as well as he pictured it, before growing serious, "I'll admit, I'm surprised you seem to be taking the idea of a multiple marriage fairly well. I thought you'd be up in arms about the idea."

"Harry, I was born and raised in Hong Kong and multiple marriages are an accepted fact of life there. My father was a rarity in that he only had one wife, but that was his choice I'm the type who believes that more hands makes the work easier."

They continued talking for several hours, getting to know each other, and their dreams for the future. Cho asked him about Padma, and how he got to know her. Harry laughed and started talking about how his father and friends were rather notorious pranksters when they were in school, and how he had decided to follow in their footsteps, until Padma caught him setting a prank up and showed him a better way to do it. They had been partners in pranking ever since.

They sat quietly for a while, before Cho said, "I've made my decision Harry. When we leave here, let's go back to the bank. I'm going to sign the contract. I'll admit, I was leaning towards accepting all along, but you knew that. After really talking to you, I realized that I do want what you are offering."

Harry smiled, "I'm glad, I was thinking the same way. I'll admit, I'm not in love with you, yet, but I can see those feelings developing over time."

Cho got a shy smile on her face at his words, then, steeling herself, she said, "Since I've agreed to be your wife, I'd like it if we bonded here, so Harry, make love to me, please?"

Harry just nodded and leaned forward, putting his arms around her and holding her for a moment, before his mouth found hers and they started kissing. He was taking his time with her, feeling that she really needed him to be gentle with her, so he let his tongue slide across her lips, teasing them until she opened her mouth, and he slid inside. He had been running his hands along her back and sides while they were kissing, until she pulled away, and, reaching down, lifted her t-shirt over her head, leaving her sitting there in just her bra. She smiled shyly at the look of lust on his face as she reached behind her and unhooked the clasp, letting the bra slide down off of her shoulders, and she set it aside. 

He whistled in appreciation of her small, but perfectly formed breasts, and leaned down to take one of her nipples in his mouth, drawing a sigh of pleasure from her throat. He used his free hand to toy with the other nipple, and pinched it lightly. He switched off between her breasts and kissing her, until she was panting with need, and he started kissing his way down her body, until he reached the waistband of her jeans. With a growl, she yanked open the button and unzipped them, allowing Harry to slide them off her hips and down her legs where they joined her t-shirt and bra. 

Harry paused then, looking at his first crush, laying naked but for a pair of silken knickers before him. Leaning forward, he started planting light kisses on her belly and the inside of her thighs, carefully avoiding touching her center. After a few minutes of this, Cho's whimpers turned to moans, and she reached down and grabbed his hair, trying to move his mouth where she wanted it. Moving his mouth over her knickers, he blew gently on her, rubbing his nose on her through the cloth. Cho was bucking her hips up, trying to get more contact on her skin, so he did a wandless switching spell, switching the cloth with the air, leaving her knickers lying on the pile of clothing near them.

Once her knickers were gone, Cho opened her legs and moved Harry's face between them, Lowering his face, he slid out his tongue and ran it along her entrance, causing the lips, already swollen, to open before him. He savored her taste as it gathered on his tongue, swallowing before he moved deeper inside her. He teased her inner walls, lightly brushing over the sensitive nubbin at the top, not wanting her to peak too quickly, and also wanting to ensure she enjoyed her first true sexual experience. Hearing Cho murmuring to herself, he focused on what she was saying and almost laughed. The gist of it was, “Want More! Feels Good!” so he started humming as he locked his lips around her clit. That was all it took as she cried out in pleasure and flooded his face with her juices. He kept on licking, allowing her to come down from her climax and, as her breathing slowed, he used the same switching spell to remove his own clothing, and started kissing his way back up her body. 

When Cho was finally able to think coherently again, she licked her lips and said, “Oh God! Harry, that was amazing. I've brought myself off before, but that was nothing next to what you just did. I thought my head was going to explode, it felt so incredible!”

Harry just looked up from where he was nuzzling her breasts and said, “Cho, you haven't seen anything yet! Are you ready for the main event?”

“The main...oh!” Her eyes widened as it hit her what he meant, and then she looked down his body to see what he had and she unconsciously licked her lips. “Is that going to fit?”

“Yes it will, but don't worry, I'll be using some of my magic to help you enjoy it, otherwise the stretching might be uncomfortable at first.”

She looked up at him, seeing the honesty in his eyes and knowing he would never do anything to deliberately hurt her, she nodded and leaned back onto the blanket. He knelt between her legs, and, placing the head of his cock at her opening, looked up at her, silently making sure she was ready. “Go ahead Harry, I'm ready.”

Those were the last words she was able to say for quite a while, as he used his magic to relax her as he slid all the way inside at one stroke. She felt no pain, just a wonderfully full sensation as she was stretched like never before. It only took a few seconds for the fullness to translate into pleasure as he moved within her and all of her nerves were tingling in pleasure, building in intensity and speed until she felt her whole body was humming with electricity. She was dimly aware of crying out in pleasure and Harry holding still inside of her as she flowed on the waves of pleasure, until, some uncounted time later, she found herself back in her body. 

When her mind cleared, she realized that Harry had hit his peak as well, and she felt him pulsing inside of her. She moaned in pleasure, knowing that her life had been changed permanently, and she couldn't be happier. She also wanted to make sure Harry felt as good as he made her feel. 

When she felt his breathing ease, she leaned up and kissed him, saying, “That was bloody amazing! I was kind of worried about it hurting the first time, but, Wow! I hope you are going to be ready to go again, because there's something I've heard about, and I really want to try it before we have to leave the meadow.”

“Oh? What would that be?” 

“I want you in my mouth! I want to suck that beautiful cock of yours until you cum in my mouth, and then I'm going to swallow every drop you give me. And, if you have the energy, I want you to bugger me.”

Harry rolled over on top of her and purred, “Trust me, energy won't be a problem!”

And it wasn't.

* * *

Fleur Delacour was stretched out on the lounge, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her nude body. She knew that she would be leaving the sunshine of her home for the gloom of Scotland in the Autumn and wanted to enjoy the sun while she could. She was just starting to doze off when she heard the sound of a portkey arriving. Reaching for her wand, she relaxed when she recognized her mother's voice, singing?

Sitting up, she climbed off the lounge and went to see what had her mother in such an unusually good mood. Slipping on her robe, in case her mother wasn't alone, Fleur followed the sound of singing into the house, where she got a good look at her mother, and almost burst out laughing. She was so used to seeing Apolline acting as the perfect lady, makeup perfectly done, never a hair out of place, to see her with her makeup smeared, and her hair and clothing disheveled was quite a shock.

"Have fun this weekend, Mother?"

Apolline turned at Fleur's voice and laughed, "Oh, if you only knew! I had the kind of weekend a Veela can only dream about! There were four of us, plus Narcissa, and a 16 year old wore us all out! You've got to introduce yourself to him when you get to Hogwarts. He will drive you out of your mind with pleasure!"

Fleur raised an eyebrow, "Really? One little boy did that to you?"

Apolline chuckled, "He's no little boy, that's for sure! But I'll tell you all about it while I get cleaned. I need a bath."

By the time Apolline had told Fleur everything that had happened, Fleur had stripped out of her robe and was fingering herself furiously, imagining Harry doing to her what he did to the others. She wasn't alone, as Apolline got so into her memories that she was masturbating right along with her daughter. The two of them hit their peaks simultaneously and, as they were catching their breath, Fleur said, "I think that might explain the strange feelings I've had for the last week, that I was being summoned."

Apolline looked up sharply, “When did these feelings start Fleur?”

Fleur paused, thinking, “Last Monday morning, I think. Or maybe it was after lunch, but it was on Monday, I'm sure of it.”

Apolline relaxed and started chuckling, “I thought so. I wouldn't worry too much about it, but, when you get to Hogwarts, don't be surprised if the feeling is stronger. I have a feeling that you will be spending a lot more time with dear Harry that I got to.”

End Part Three

* * *


End file.
